Mélodie de minuit
by Chawia
Summary: Remords et culpabilité ne cessent de ronger Hiroshi depuis la mort de Suguru dont il s'estime responsable. Et quelle est donc cette étrange mélodie qu'il n'entend qu'à minuit?


**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

Un crissement de pneus, un hurlement de freins ; un choc violent suivi d'une chute brutale. Quand Hiroshi se remit péniblement debout, l'épaule et la hanche gauches horriblement endolories, des passants avaient commencé à s'agglutiner sur les lieux de l'accident et formaient un cercle autour d'une silhouette étendue sur le bitume. Lentement, le cœur étreint par une angoisse sans nom, le jeune homme écarta le cercle des badauds et posa les yeux sur le visage de celui qui avait été son passager. Sous la violence du choc, il avait perdu son casque et ses yeux bruns, grands ouverts, fixaient le ciel d'azur avec une atroce vacuité. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez et de sa bouche entrouverte, ruisselant le long de son cou en filets cramoisis.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda une femme avec sollicitude.

« Des secours vont arriver », lança quelqu'un.

Épouvanté, Hiroshi ne pouvait détacher le regard de ces yeux ternes desquels la lumière avait fui, ouverts tout grands sur le ciel insolemment pur d'une fin de journée radieuse.

« Non… » s'entendit-il gémir, une peur horrible lui rongeant les entrailles. Un froid de glace le happa tout entier.

« Non ! Fujisaki ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Son cri l'arracha à son cauchemar. Hagard, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hiroshi demeura immobile, les yeux béants sur l'obscurité d'encre de sa chambre ; mais alors qu'il tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, la scène de son rêve s'accrochait avec obstination à ses pensées.

Un rêve ! S'il ne s'était agi que d'un banal cauchemar, le jeune homme serait sans peine parvenu à reposer la tête sur son oreiller et aurait repris le fil de son sommeil. Mais ce n'en était malheureusement pas un, et cela faisait trois jours que Suguru était mort. Tué à quelques dizaines de mètres de chez lui par un chauffard qui avait brûlé un stop et éperonné la moto et ses deux passagers.

Chaque fois qu'il se remémorait l'accident, Hiroshi ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu s'en sortir avec de simples contusions. Tout était allé trop vite, il n'avait aperçu la voiture qu'au dernier instant et il était déjà trop tard. La seconde d'après, il y avait eu ce choc terrible, et quand il s'était relevé, Suguru était mort.

S'autorisant enfin à bouger, le jeune homme tendit le bras et alluma à tâtons sa lampe de chevet. Le cauchemar revenait toutes les nuits. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait avec un luxe de détails sinistre la mort du petit claviériste de Bad Luck. Si seulement il n'avait pas décidé de le raccompagner chez lui ce soir-là, Fujisaki serait toujours en vie.

Il se leva et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Son épaule le faisait encore souffrir, sa hanche et son genou aussi dans une moindre mesure, mais qu'était-ce en regard du sort de son jeune camarade ? Suguru n'avait que seize ans et la vie devant lui, et son existence s'était brisée sur l'asphalte froid d'une rue de Tôkyô.

Hiroshi ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces afin de réprimer les larmes qui embuaient soudain sa vision. La culpabilité l'étouffait. L'accident en lui-même n'était pas de son fait, mais c'était lui qui conduisait la moto, lui qui avait proposé à son camarade de le reconduire chez lui. Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que, par lâcheté, il avait refusé de reconnaître les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le claviériste, et qui n'avaient fait que s'épanouir dans son cœur depuis qu'Ayaka et lui s'étaient séparés. Prendre conscience qu'il pouvait être attiré par un garçon l'avait terriblement ébranlé. Il n'était pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait lutté encore plus fort quand il s'était aperçu que, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour le cacher, Suguru s'intéressait à lui. Il avait eu peur et n'avait rien fait pour encourager ses timides sentiments.

Mais ce soir-là, par faiblesse, parce qu'il crevait d'envie de sentir l'étreinte des bras de l'adolescent autour de sa taille, la chaleur de son corps pressé contre son dos, il lui avait proposé de le raccompagner jusque chez lui, au détour de la conversation, sans se départir en rien de sa désinvolture habituelle. Suguru avait accepté, trop heureux sans doute en dépit de ses protestations de principe. Et alors, ce terrible accident était survenu. Depuis, Hiroshi se retranchait dans son petit appartement, incapable de parler à quiconque de la culpabilité qui l'écrasait, de confier quels avaient été ses véritables sentiments pour le claviériste. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait.

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hiro. C'est ce type qui a grillé le stop, même le meilleur conducteur au monde n'aurait pas pu éviter l'accident ! »_

Le jeune homme crispa les doigts sur le rebord du lavabo. C'était le genre de phrase que tout le monde n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter. Imaginaient-ils qu'il ne le savait pas ? Il n'en demeurait pas moins que, s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même dès le départ, les choses auraient peut-être été tout autres.

Il regagna son lit et s'y rallongea lourdement. Demain, dans la matinée, avaient lieu les obsèques de Suguru, et à cette pensée ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Incapable cette fois de les retenir, Hiroshi donna libre cours à ses sanglots et pleura comme un enfant, le cœur déchiré, priant pour que ce cauchemar prenne fin rapidement.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Te voilà chez toi, Hiroshi. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, merci K. À… à bientôt. »

Hiroshi allait refermer la portière du minivan des Bad Luck mais Shûichi la retint.

« Tu ne veux pas que je reste un peu avec toi ? Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, Hiro. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter dans un moment pareil.

« Non, Shû, ça va. Merci, je… ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je… je te téléphonerai. »

Le véhicule redémarra, abandonnant le guitariste au pied de son immeuble. Le soleil était tout aussi radieux que le jour de l'accident, la journée était magnifique. Hiroshi leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuages qui semblait narguer sa détresse et laissa échapper un petit ricanement désabusé. Était-il possible qu'il revienne tout juste des obsèques de Suguru ?

La cérémonie avait été un supplice. Il s'était tenu avec Shûichi, K et Sakano dans un coin de la salle, tandis que des membres et des proches de la famille de Suguru défilaient devant le cercueil dans lequel il reposait afin de lui rendre un dernier hommage. Tôma et Mika Seguchi étaient là aussi, aux côtés des parents du claviériste et d'un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans, son frère sans nul doute.

Le jeune homme se revoyait avançant lentement vers le cercueil. Suguru était étendu au milieu de bouquets de lys blancs, et n'eût été sa pâleur livide, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Mais, sur ces traits presque sereins, s'était brutalement superposé le souvenir du visage du garçon le jour de l'accident, maculé de sang, ses yeux noisette béants et éteints. Une vive nausée l'avait saisi et il s'était écarté, sous le regard surpris de Sakano qui le suivait.

Hiroshi gravit lentement l'escalier qui conduisait à son étage et déverrouilla la porte de son petit appartement. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, il avait laissé les rideaux tirés avant de partir. D'un geste mécanique, il écarta un pan de voilage de devant la fenêtre, laissant la brillante lumière du dehors illuminer la pièce.

Après s'être éloigné du cercueil, le jeune homme, accompagné de Shûichi, était allé présenter ses condoléances aux parents de son camarade. Là encore il s'était agi d'une épreuve pour lui, qui conduisait la moto sur laquelle Suguru avait trouvé la mort. Il s'était attendu à lire de la colère, de la haine même, une accusation directe et implacable dans leurs yeux ; il n'y avait trouvé qu'une douleur indescriptible qui n'avait fait que redoubler sa culpabilité. C'était lui qui avait arraché leur fils à ces gens, pris son grand frère à cet enfant. Il avait le très vague souvenir d'avoir bredouillé des mots d'excuse, la voix tremblante, et comme engourdi par le chagrin. La mère de Suguru l'avait regardé un instant de ses yeux bruns si semblables à ceux de son fils et étrangement secs, fiévreux, rougis de larmes qui ne parvenaient plus à couler, avant de murmurer quelques paroles de remerciements et d'incliner la tête. À partir de là, les souvenirs d'Hiroshi étaient trop flous pour qu'il lui soit possible de restituer avec exactitude ce qui avait été dit lors de l'office funéraire, puis K l'avait entraîné au dehors et l'avait reconduit jusque chez lui.

Le jeune homme ôta lentement ses vêtements de deuil et passa un jean et une chemise. Suite à son accident, il bénéficiait d'un arrêt de travail d'une semaine, mais même alors, toute activité au studio avait cessé. La disparition brutale de Suguru avait remis en cause l'existence même de Bad Luck, et pour l'instant tout était arrêté.

Hiroshi n'était pas retourné à N-G Productions depuis son accident, mais Sakano lui avait dit que, après l'annonce publique du décès du claviériste de Bad Luck, lettres, bouquets et peluches avaient afflué arrivés par sacs entiers. Suguru semblait s'être toujours tenu un peu en retrait de ses deux collègues, être moins populaire, mais ces témoignages de sympathie démontraient que lui aussi avait été apprécié par les fans du groupe.

_« Tiens, Fujisaki n'est pas encore arrivé ? C'est bizarre, d'habitude il est toujours là avant les autres, constata Sakano en entrant dans la petite salle de repos qui jouxtait le studio._

_- Il a peut-être trop arrosé le concert d'hier soir, il faut dire qu'il était exceptionnel ! J'avais encore jamais vu une ambiance pareille, jubila Shûichi._

_- Ça m'étonnerait que Fujisaki soit du genre à arroser quoi que ce soit, dit simplement Hiroshi sans lever les yeux de son téléphone portable – il était en train de pulvériser son record au jeu du Serpent. _

_- Oui, remarque… C'est vrai que c'est plutôt le genre vertueux : pas d'alcool, pas de cigarette, et pas de sexe non plus, je parie ! » pouffa son meilleur ami. À cet instant-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Suguru haletant, décoiffé, la chemise ouverte. Shûichi fit un bond sur sa chaise et commença à se répandre en excuses._

_« Ah, je !... Je plaisantais, Fujisaki ! Je disais juste ça comme ça, je t'assure que ce que tu fais de tes nuits ne me regarde pas, pas plus que les gens avec qui tu couches ! »_

_Suguru le considéra un bref instant avec stupéfaction avant de refermer la porte et se laisser tomber sur la banquette avec un énorme soupir._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Fujisaki ? Tu t'es fait agresser ? » questionna aussitôt Sakano à la vue de sa mise singulièrement en désordre. Un petit couinement discordant, signe que le serpent d'Hiroshi venait de se mordre la queue, se fit soudain entendre et le guitariste leva des yeux inquiets vers son jeune collègue._

_« Tu t'es fait agresser ? répéta-t-il en s'efforçant de conserver un ton calme. _

_- N… Mais non ! Je… Je me suis fait courser par un groupe de fans, juste avant d'arriver ! Ces filles étaient complètement hystériques, j'ai dû leur abandonner ma veste pour leur échapper… de justesse. Elles s'étaient déjà attaqué à ma chemise, et… »_

_il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. K et Shûichi éclatèrent de rire._

_« C'est à ce genre de choses que se mesure la popularité d'un groupe, déclara le manager. C'est un fait, Bad Luck est célèbre, maintenant. _

_- Ça ne t'était encore jamais arrivé, Fujisaki ? s'enquit le chanteur. Dans ce cas c'était ton baptême du feu. Bienvenue au club ! »_

_Hiroshi ne dit rien mais alla à la fontaine remplir un gobelet qu'il tendit à son jeune collègue avec un petit sourire._

_« Ça t'arrivera encore, va. Tu finiras par t'y habituer. _

_- Merci, monsieur Nakano », répondit l'adolescent en se saisissant avec gratitude du verre en carton._

_« Bien ! Inutile de s'étendre davantage sur cet incident, vous avez du pain sur la planche alors au travail ! » s'écria K en désignant la porte du studio._

Hiroshi ferma les yeux, étranglé par l'émotion. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'arrivée fracassante de Suguru dans la pièce, débraillé et affolé, lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Sa chemise ouverte laissait entrevoir la peau blanche de sa poitrine, la courbe délicate de son cou, et à cet instant-là, le jeune homme avait maudit le poids de ses inhibitions. Suguru avait tout l'attrait d'un fruit défendu… auquel il ne pourrait jamais goûter, à présent.

_Peut-être que si j'étais allé vers lui, si je lui avais laissé comprendre que… qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent, peut-être en aurait-il été autrement. C'est ma faute, je suis mille fois responsable de cet accident._

Mais tous ses regrets et sa culpabilité ne feraient pas revenir Suguru. Passé le choc de sa disparition, il allait lui falloir reprendre le cours de sa vie tout en gardant au cœur une blessure qui ne se refermerait sans doute jamais totalement.

Hiroshi demeura prostré un long moment, immobile, écrasé par son chagrin, les yeux fixés sur les grains de poussière dorés qui dansaient dans la lumière. Tout était silencieux dans les appartements voisins, occupés en majorité par des étudiants ou de jeunes actifs et qui n'étaient donc pas chez eux au cours de la journée. Il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Shûichi, en fin de compte. Cette solitude et ce silence l'accablaient horriblement, et il ne pouvait faire autre chose que penser à Suguru. Des scènes lui revenaient en mémoire : une discussion autour d'un café, une dispute avec Shûichi ; il revoyait le garçon, concentré, juste avant de passer sur scène, et nettement plus détendu, fatigué, une fois de retour dans la loge. Un regard, un sourire… Ne lui restaient plus à présent que des souvenirs, et la certitude accablante que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de sa mort.

Aux alentours de midi, Hiroshi téléphona à Shûichi comme il l'avait promis. Non, ça n'allait pas mieux, et non, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il vienne. À la vérité, il ne trouvait rien à dire à son ami. Il aurait voulu se confier à lui, lui parler de ses sentiments pour Suguru, de sa terrible culpabilité et de sa véritable cause, mais c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Il raccrocha sur des banalités et se rassit sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait seulement, pour quelques instants, cesser de penser à Suguru et à ce qui avait amené son si terrible accident.

Le manque de sommeil des nuits précédentes ainsi que l'intense fatigue nerveuse subie jusque-là finirent toutefois par avoir raison du jeune homme qui sombra lentement dans un sommeil sans rêves et dont il n'émergea que plusieurs heures plus tard, ankylosé, encore plus épuisé que précédemment. Il faisait complètement nuit, et par le rideau tiré n'entrait que la lumière argentée de la lune.

Hiroshi se mit péniblement debout et plissa les yeux pour distinguer les aiguilles au cadran de sa montre. Il était presque minuit. Était-il possible que les obsèques de Suguru aient eu lieu le matin même ? Cette idée lui transperça le cœur comme un coup de couteau et le bref répit à sa douleur apporté par le sommeil se dissipa aussitôt. D'un pas lourd, il se rendit aux toilettes puis se changea pour le reste de la nuit, et comme il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, une mélodie frappa ses oreilles. Un air de piano, lent et mélancolique, étrangement poignant. La musique d'un voisin, sans doute. Celui qui logeait au-dessus de chez lui avait pour habitude d'écouter la radio jusque tard dans la nuit, encore qu'il n'ait jamais semblé avoir eu du goût pour la musique de chambre.

Hiroshi s'allongea dans son lit. Assez inexplicablement, cette musique lui faisait penser à Suguru. Bien que claviériste attitré de Bad Luck et maîtrisant à la perfection l'usage des synthétiseurs et autres séquenceurs, le jeune garçon avait étudié le piano pendant des années et adorait en jouer. _Avait adoré_, corrigea mentalement Hiroshi. Suguru ne jouerai plus jamais de quoi que ce soit, à présent.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant se rendormir rapidement, mais le sommeil le fuyait désormais et cette mélodie le troublait sans qu'il parvienne à en déterminer la raison. Peut-être était-ce la profonde tristesse dont elle était chargée, si en accord avec la sienne ? Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que cet air était de circonstance. Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes environ, le morceau prit fin. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, mais rien d'autre ne suivit ; quelle que soit la personne qui avait écouté cette musique, elle avait dû aller se coucher et ne régnait plus maintenant qu'un profond silence dans l'appartement obscur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi se réveilla le lendemain avec la désagréable impression d'avoir passé la nuit par terre tant il était endolori et il s'étira précautionneusement, dépliant lentement ses membres endoloris. Petit à petit, le souvenir de la journée précédente lui revint ; les obsèques de Suguru, les longues heures de déprime, son assoupissement sur le canapé et la mélodie qu'il avait entendue au moment de se mettre au lit. Il ne se rappelait plus l'air, seulement la tristesse écrasante qui s'en dégageait, si en adéquation avec ses propres sentiments. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était presque 10 heures, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il prit conscience que, pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, il n'avait pas été réveillé par son cauchemar habituel ; il n'avait même aucun souvenir d'avoir rêvé.

Une longue douche aida ses muscles crispés à se détendre sensiblement et un café noir lui redonna un peu d'énergie. Le temps était toujours splendide au dehors mais il n'avait aucune envie de sortir, même pour faire des courses. Bien qu'il n'ait presque rien mangé depuis quatre jours, il n'avait pas faim. Machinalement, il tendit la main vers son paquet de cigarettes et jura en constatant qu'il était vide. Il fouilla ses poches, ses tiroirs, en pure perte ; il semblait bien qu'il allait être contraint de sortir, en fin de compte. Un vif sentiment de colère l'envahit. Il refusait de sortir sous ce soleil insolent, croiser des gens qui se moquaient bien de son malheur. D'un geste rageur, il tira le rideau devant la fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il était ridicule ; de toute manière, il allait bien devoir retourner à N-G dès le début de la semaine suivante. Pour faire quoi, à présent que Suguru n'était plus là ? Seguchi allait-il leur imposer un remplaçant ? Reviendraient-ils aux Bad Luck d'origine ? Quoi que cela puisse être, il n'avait absolument pas la tête à la musique. Il aurait pu y trouver un dérivatif à sa douleur mais c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt.

La journée s'écoula à l'identique des précédentes, morne, lente, noire. Shûichi appela vers midi, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui demander s'il voulait déjeuner avec lui, mais le jeune homme refusa, et l'après-midi passa, long et muet. Le soir venu, il avala un repas sommaire et se coucha tôt. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un air de piano qui le tira de son sommeil. Hiroshi se frotta les yeux et, machinalement, consulta les chiffres lumineux de son réveil : 00h03. Encore à demi endormi, il prêta néanmoins l'oreille à la mélodie lente dont les notes s'égrenaient avec une poignante mélancolie ; c'était la même que celle de la veille, et il la reconnut aussitôt. Cette fois, sa curiosité s'éveilla. D'où pouvait bien provenir cette musique ? De même que la veille, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit en dehors de cette triste sonate, et il tenta d'en localiser la provenance. Du dessus ? Non… Il était très difficile d'en déterminer l'origine. Quelqu'un, parmi ses voisins, jouait-il du piano la nuit ? Et pourquoi cet air lui faisait-il penser à Suguru ?

Le morceau s'acheva près de cinq minutes plus tard, et le jeune homme eut beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendit plus rien.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Oui, ça ressemblait à ça… Un petit peu plus lent… »

Hiroshi pinça les cordes de sa guitare et joua, pour il ne savait plus combien de fois, la phrase musicale qu'il avait reconstituée de mémoire. À son réveil, des bribes de la mélodie lui étaient restées en tête et il avait tenté de la recomposer. Il s'était très vite rendu compte que la tâche n'était pas aussi facile que ce qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé, car sous une apparente simplicité le morceau était extrêmement technique. Satisfait par le rendu, il coucha les notes sur une partition.

_Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais ça ressemblait à ça. Je me demande bien qui écoute cet air dans le voisinage. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais entendu auparavant._

Il joua encore un instant puis reposa sa guitare et lança un coup d'œil à la petite pendule posée sur une étagère, à côté d'une pile de livres. À sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut qu'il était presque midi ; il avait essayé de reconstituer la mélodie toute la matinée.

_Je me demande si je l'entendrai encore ce soir._

En fin d'après-midi, son frère Yûji passa le voir et discuta un long moment avec lui. Shûichi téléphona ensuite, inquiet de le voir se replier sur lui-même de la sorte, mais il le rassura du mieux qu'il le put. La soirée se traîna ensuite, froide et déprimante, mais Hiroshi sentait en même temps une curieuse impatience le tarauder, et plus minuit approchait plus il devenait fébrile. À 23h55, plus un seul son ne se faisait entendre dans le petit appartement, pas plus que dans ceux qui l'entouraient. Parfaitement éveillé cette fois, le jeune homme attendit.

Minuit. Comme les fois précédentes, comme il l'avait ardemment espéré, la mélodie triste se fit entendre. Une étrange exaltation s'empara d'Hiroshi. Certes, il ne s'agissait peut-être que de la lubie d'un voisin, mais il sentait confusément qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Pourquoi cet air lui faisait-il autant penser à Fujisaki ? Uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de piano ? Non, il y avait autre chose, dans l'interprétation ou encore dans le style. Quoi qu'il en soit, et en dépit de la profonde tristesse qu'exprimait la mélodie, Hiroshi se sentait étrangement apaisé en l'écoutant. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le morceau prit fin et un profond silence lui succéda.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune homme demeura songeur un long moment, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité de sa chambre. D'où provenait cette musique ? Qui l'écoutait ? Qui la jouait ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle autant ?

Si, demain soir, il l'entendait à nouveau, il en parlerait à Shûichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Et après, il n'y a plus aucun bruit, comme si tout le monde dormait dans l'immeuble. Et ça fait cinq nuits que ça dure. Je… je commence à me poser des questions. »

La nuit précédente, comme désormais toutes les nuits, la mélodie avait retenti à minuit pile. Hiroshi l'avait écoutée – savourée – les yeux fermés, pénétré par la mélancolie et la beauté du morceau. Il parvenait à présent à en jouer plusieurs passages, en dehors de quelques-uns vraiment trop techniques, mais il ne désespérait pas de parvenir à le reconstituer en entier. Comme il se l'était promis, le matin venu, il avait contacté Shûichi afin de tout lui raconter ; le garçon l'avait écouté parler sans rien dire, de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure de la progression du récit. Son meilleur ami avait toujours eu les pieds sur terre, et là il avait du mal à le suivre dans ce délire irrationnel qui lui ressemblait si peu.

« Mais, Hiro, c'est sans doute juste un voisin qui écoute cette musique avant de se coucher. Il doit la programmer, et puis son lecteur s'éteint. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais… il n'y a aucun autre bruit, ni avant ni après ! argua le guitariste. Je veux dire… Si c'est quelqu'un qui se couche, je devrais quand même l'entendre bouger, non ? J'ai bien écouté la nuit dernière : à 23h15, tout le monde devait s'être mis au lit, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans les appartements voisins. Et à minuit exactement, ça a commencé. »

Hiroshi marqua une pause et se frotta le visage d'un geste las.

« Je te jure que je ne l'invente pas, Shû. Je suis arrivé à reconstituer cette musique, j'arrive à la jouer presque en entier à la guitare. Écoute, et dis-moi si cet air t'est familier. »

Le jeune homme accorda sommairement son instrument et entreprit de jouer lentement la triste mélodie, incomplète par endroits, mais dont il était possible à présent de saisir l'air dans sa globalité. Répondant à l'interrogation muette de son ami, Shûichi secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais entendu. C'est joli, mais qu'est-ce que c'est triste ! Mais, Hiro, c'est certainement rien d'autre que la musique qu'écoute un voisin, insista le chanteur.

- Hé bien, tu n'as qu'à rester ici ce soir ! Tu l'entendras aussi et tu verras que je n'invente rien.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais inventé cette histoire, simplement que cette musique devait provenir de ton voisinage. Je sais que ton histoire est bizarre, mais… Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas du genre à t'imaginer des choses. De nous deux, c'est toujours toi qui as eu les pieds sur terre, conclut Shûichi avec un petit sourire. Bon, je vais prévenir Yûki que je rentrerai tard ce soir. »

Pour Hiroshi, cette visite avait eu un effet plus que salutaire ; elle avait presque été un électrochoc qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'isolement dans lequel il s'était confiné depuis l'accident. Sa douleur et sa culpabilité étaient toujours très vives, mais il décida cependant de les confier à son ami de longue date. Ça, ainsi que les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour Suguru. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il raconta tout, des premières œillades timides surprises par hasard à la certitude de l'amour qu'avait eu pour lui le claviériste ; de ses interrogations, ses craintes… son déni qui, aux yeux du jeune homme, avaient amené ce drame.

« Mais Hiro, c'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé, protesta Shûichi, ému par la détresse de son vieil ami.

- Je sais mais… si j'avais été honnête dès le début, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes entre nous et que cet accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

- C'est ce que tu penses depuis le début ? Mon pauvre Hiro… » murmura Shûichi, désolé. Le jeune homme s'arracha un petit rire tremblotant.

« De toute façon, Fujisaki est mort. Je… que crois-tu que Bad luck va devenir ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai facilement accepter un remplaçant, maintenant. Peut-être quand un peu de temps aura passé, mais pour le moment ce serait trop difficile. Je regrette tellement de n'avoir rien dit, Shû. J'aurais aimé être comme toi, qui n'as jamais douté. »

Shûichi n'avait jamais vu Hiroshi aussi désemparé. Petit à petit cependant, conséquence de sa confession, l'abcès purulent qui bourgeonnait dans le cœur du guitariste commença à se vider et une partie de son chagrin se dissipa sensiblement, l'espace d'une après-midi. Le soir venant, après un dîner léger de nouilles lyophilisées, le jeune chanteur remarqua chez son meilleur ami une curieuse excitation, qui allait crescendo au fur et à mesure que minuit approchait. La demie de onze heures passa ; c'était un soir de semaine et Shûichi fut bien forcé de reconnaître que tout le monde, dans le voisinage, s'était couché. En dehors de leurs deux voix, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

« Mais Hiro, c'est pas certain qu'on l'entende aujourd'hui, cette musique, avança-t-il néanmoins.

- Ça, je ne peux pas te le garantir. Mais si c'est le cas, tu verras combien cet air est étrange. »

Shûichi sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos. À l'exception du salon, le petit appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et la manière dont Hiroshi parlait de cette mélodie laissait sous-entendre qu'elle avait un caractère presque surnaturel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indiquait 23h58.

« Ça va commencer ? » murmura-t-il, si impressionné qu'il n'osait plus parler à voix haute. Son ami acquiesça, les yeux brillants, manifestement consumé par une vive impatience. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, ils attendirent dans un silence si profond qu'il en était assourdissant, et Shûichi tressaillit en laissant échapper un petit cri quand Hiroshi le saisit soudain par le poignet.

« Ça y est ! Tu entends ? »

Le garçon tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien. À ses côtés, Hiroshi paraissait pourtant écouter quelque chose, les yeux légèrement levés vers le plafond, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Shûichi redoubla d'attention mais aucun son, même ténu, ne troublait le silence de tombe qui régnait dans l'appartement. Un élancement de peur le traversa tout entier.

« Je… Hiro…

- Chut ! Écoute !

- Mais, je… J'entends rien, moi. »

Hiroshi se retourna abruptement vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- Je… Je n'entends aucune musique, Hiro. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Les paroles de Shûichi l'avaient bouleversé. Pire, elles avaient ébranlé toutes ses certitudes et semé dans son esprit le plus horrible des doutes : avait-il tout imaginé ? Pouvait-il s'agir d'une conséquence du choc lié à son accident ? Protégée par le casque, sa tête avait heurté le sol mais il s'était relevé presque immédiatement ; était-ce possible malgré tout ?

_Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. Si j'arrive à jouer cette mélodie à la guitare c'est que je l'ai entendue quelque part. Shûichi non plus ne la connaissait pas, et je suis certain de ne jamais l'avoir entendue avant._

Shûichi était parti peu après minuit, en taxi. Gêné, il n'avait su trop quoi dire pour expliquer cette absence de musique et l'insistance qu'avait mis le guitariste à lui prouver qu'il avait bien entendu quelque chose. Cet accident, sa culpabilité avaient dû produire dans son esprit un choc bien plus important que ce que tout le monde avait cru au départ mais il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour aider son ami.

« … On se revoit lundi à N-G, hein ? » avait-il dit sur le pas de la porte, puis il était parti, dissimulant l'affreuse inquiétude qui lui serrait le cœur.

Resté seul, Hiroshi s'était étendu dans son lit mais il avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à accepter que son esprit ait pu lui jouer un tour pareil.

_Je n'ai pas imaginé cette musique et je ne suis pas cinglé non plus. Mais pourquoi ai-je été le seul à l'entendre ? Pourquoi cette mélodie me fait-elle autant penser à Fujisaki ? J'aime l'écouter, mais combien de temps vais-je continuer à l'entendre ?_

Il était encore très tôt, le jour ne pointait pas encore derrière les rideaux tirés du petit appartement. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reconstitue cette mélodie, peut-être après cela pourrait-il se débarrasser de cette obsession qui le maintenait éveillé chaque soir, dans l'attente fébrile de cette sonate triste qui lui remuait le cœur. D'un geste impatient, il repoussa ses draps, passa au salon et se saisit de sa guitare. Fermant les yeux, il laissa ses doigts glisser au-dessus des cordes. Lentement, puis avec plus d'assurance, les notes s'envolèrent pour tisser dans son entier la mélodie troublante qui ne quittait plus ses pensées et qui, il le comprenait à présent, le ressentait au plus profond de lui, était un ultime message d'amour pour Suguru.

Les dernières notes s'éteignirent dans l'appartement silencieux, et le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blanc. Tout autour de lui était baigné d'une vive lumière blanche qui l'éblouit douloureusement et il referma aussitôt les paupières. Que se passait-il ? Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, il se sentit en même temps sombrer dans un profond sommeil auquel il céda sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Quand il se réveilla, vaseux et sans forces, il lui fallut un bon moment pour prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une pièce inconnue, aux murs beiges, dont la large fenêtre laissait entrer un flot de lumière dorée. Il était allongé dans un lit, inerte et sans forces.

_C'est quoi cet endroit ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

Le simple fait de bouger la tête l'avait épuisé et, à nouveau, il referma les yeux, renonçant à comprendre.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hiro ! Enfin tu te réveilles ! Oh mon dieu, je suis si heureuse ! »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sa mère était penchée vers lui, le visage rayonnant et les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle souriait, manifestement très émue. Rien. Il ne comprenait absolument rien.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais !

- … Maman ?... »

Hiroshi grimaça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du sable, sa gorge le brûlait affreusement. Sa mère lui saisit la main droite et la serra doucement.

« J'ai tant prié pour que tu te réveilles ! Comment te sens-tu, mon chéri ? »

_Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Je suis… à l'hôpital ?_

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir une personne vêtue de blanc franchir l'entrée de sa chambre et il se rendormit, vaincu par une faiblesse écrasante.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moins de quinze jours plus tard, Hiroshi avait quitté l'hôpital. Le personnel soignant qui s'était occupé de lui tenait pour un véritable miracle qu'il se soit sorti de son accident de moto avec de simples contusions, étant donné la violence du choc : une auto, après avoir grillé un stop, l'avait éperonné et brutalement projeté sur le bitume, à plusieurs mètres. Le jeune homme était resté huit jours sans connaissance, mais une batterie d'examens avait révélé qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune séquelle. Le jour de sa sortie, K était passé le voir en coup de vent et lui avait assuré qu'il s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait les Bad Luck, avant de lui conseiller de se reposer pour revenir en forme. Sur quoi, sans lui laisser le temps de rien dire, il était reparti.

Du repos. C'était bon de ne rien faire, de couper avec l'existence agitée imposée par le groupe. Et là, il pouvait réfléchir encore et encore à ses sentiments et la manière de les gérer.

« Et… et Fujisaki ? avait-il demandé à Shûichi, passé le voir un matin à l'hôpital en compagnie de sa sœur Maiko, quelques jours après son réveil.

- Fujisaki ? Quoi, Fujisaki ?

- Il n'a pas été blessé ?

- Blessé ? Je comprends pas, Hiro.

- Il était avec moi, sur la moto. »

Son ami l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux.

« Mais non ! Tu l'avais déjà déposé chez lui, et c'est en repartant que tu as eu l'accident. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Non, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait donc tout imaginé ? L'accident en lui-même, le cauchemar récurrent, les obsèques, la mélodie ? C'était proprement incroyable !

Mais il n'avait pas imaginé ses sentiments pour Suguru, et sitôt qu'il en aurait l'opportunité, il avait bien l'intention de les avouer au claviériste. Celui-ci était passé le voir à deux reprises au cours de son hospitalisation, en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe. Discret comme à son habitude, il s'était à chaque fois tenu sur la réserve, mais Hiroshi avait clairement lu au fond de ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et qu'il s'était en vain efforcé de dissimuler.

Depuis sa sortie, le jeune homme demeurait chez ses parents, où il se reposait. Aussitôt qu'il serait en état de reprendre une activité, il regagnerait son appartement, mais pour l'instant il en profitait pour se faire dorloter un peu.

« Hiroshi, tu as de la visite, annonça sa mère en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, le tirant de sa rêverie.

- C'est Shûichi ?

- Non, ton autre collègue, Fujisaki. »

Le cœur du jeune guitariste fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'occasion qu'il attendait était enfin arrivée, mais dans le même temps il se sentait pris au dépourvu.

« Ah, d'accord, dit-il, s'efforçant de masquer sa soudaine nervosité. Tu peux lui dire de monter. »

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Suguru quelque peu intimidé qui pénétra dans la chambre de son camarade.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano, le salua-t-il en s'inclinant. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bonjour, Fujisaki. Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. Je serai bientôt de retour parmi vous ! Assied-toi, je t'en prie. »

Le jeune garçon prit place sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Contrairement à son habitude, il semblait assez nerveux.

« Je… je suis venu pour m'excuser, dit-il de but en blanc. C'est… c'est ma faute si vous avez eu cet accident. »

Hiroshi ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une entrée en matière de ce genre. Il demeura un instant muet, à le regarder avec étonnement.

« Comment ça ? dit-il enfin. Je ne comprends pas. » Suguru avala sa salive.

« Je… Ce jour-là, si vous ne m'aviez pas raccompagné chez moi il ne serait rien arrivé. Vous vous étiez à peine éloigné de la maison que cette voiture vous a renversé. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé, vous veniez de tourner au coin de la rue, mais j'ai entendu le coup de frein et le bruit de la collision. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était de vous qu'il s'agissait, et je me suis mis à courir. Et je vous vu étendu par terre », débita-t-il d'une voix blanche. Hiroshi fronça les sourcils.

« Mais non, ce n'était pas ta faute. Je ne me rappelle rien de l'accident, mais je me souviens très bien que c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de te raccompagner. Donc, tu n'y es absolument pour rien, Fujisaki. C'était… c'était juste un accident.

- Mais, monsieur Nakano…

- Je ne veux plus parler de ça. C'est terminé, et par chance je m'en suis tiré sans trop de casse. En revanche, cet accident m'aura au moins permis de prendre conscience de quelque chose de très important. »

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de Suguru qui le regarda avec surprise, sans bouger de sa chaise.

« J'ai compris que je n'avais pas cessé de me mentir depuis des mois. Que tu comptais énormément à mes yeux, et… que j'ai failli te perdre. »

Il se pencha vers le claviériste, que la stupéfaction rendait totalement muet, et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime, Fujisaki. Je sais aussi quels sont tes sentiments pour moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai eu peur d'y répondre, mais… je ne veux plus tricher.

- Monsieur Nakano… » balbutia Suguru, incapable de croire à ce qui venait de se passer et tout aussi incapable de formuler en cet instant un semblant de phrase cohérente. Hiroshi posa son index sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? » demanda-t-il. L'adolescent secoua la tête.

« Dans ce cas ne dis rien », murmura le jeune homme en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de le serrer doucement contre lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à discuter – et s'embrasser. Les angoisses des jours passés semblaient subitement s'être envolées, chassées par l'ivresse de leur amour débutant. Ordinairement peu loquace, Suguru s'était longuement épanché, avouant tout de la culpabilité qui l'avait rongé, des reproches dont il s'était accablé même si, en fin de compte, rien n'était de sa faute.

« C'est incroyable parce que, tu sais… pendant la période où je suis resté inconscient, j'ai rêvé. Mais dans ce rêve, tu étais avec moi sur la moto, et… c'est toi qui étais mort dans l'accident. Je me souviens de ce terrible sentiment de culpabilité, de mes regrets qui m'anéantissaient… J'en ai encore un souvenir très net, comme si je l'avais vraiment vécu, expliqua Hiroshi avec un petit frisson. Quand je pense que tu as vécu tout ça en vrai, ça a dû être terrible, reprit-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du jeune garçon. Tout est de ma faute, en vérité. Si j'avais été honnête dès le départ, les choses en seraient peut-être allées autrement, et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. »

Suguru posa la tête contre l'épaule d'Hiroshi et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien ; il n'avait pas envie de parler de choses qui, de toute manière, on ne pouvait pas changer. L'essentiel était qu'Hiroshi s'en soit tiré, le reste n'était qu'un formidable bonus.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que… que vous me retourniez mes sentiments, monsieur Nakano. Je suis tellement heureux. »

Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement puis se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Je… Le moment est peut-être mal choisi, mais dans mon rêve… enfin, ce que j'ai imaginé pendant mon coma, j'entendais tous les soirs une très belle musique, et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration d'amour qui t'était destinée. Je pense que, comme pour tout le reste, je l'ai imaginée, car je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendue avant. Je… je veux te la jouer, Fujisaki. »

Il alla chercher une guitare acoustique et en effleura les cordes. Cette mélodie, il ne l'avait jouée que dans ses rêves ; il en avait pourtant un souvenir extrêmement net, mais ses doigts allaient-ils retrouver les notes qu'ils n'avaient jamais égrenées que dans son imagination ?

Lentement, saisi de la même excitation qui s'emparait de lui chaque soir dans son rêve, il fit courir ses doigts sur les cordes, tirant de l'instrument la même mélodie triste qui avait hanté ses nuits, durant sa période d'inconscience. Suguru, assis à ses côtés, tressaillit.

« Monsieur Nakano… » souffla-t-il. Hiroshi jouait toujours, concentré, parfois hésitant, mais l'air mélancolique qu'il restituait pour la première fois était bien le même que celui de la mystérieuse sonate. De ceci, il en était certain.

« Monsieur Nakano ! répéta Suguru en saisissant, presque rudement, le jeune homme par le poignet d'un geste impérieux.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Hiroshi, étonné et un peu contrarié d'avoir été ainsi interrompu, car même s'il butait de temps en temps, il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il s'y était attendu.

« Cette mélodie, je… je la connais… affirma le garçon d'une voix vibrante d'émotions contenues. Mais c'est… C'est impossible que vous ayez pu l'entendre…

- Tu la connais ? C'est vrai ? Elle est de qui ? le pressa le guitariste, brûlant d'impatience de connaître la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posée si longtemps.

- De… de… de moi… murmura Suguru, bouleversé. Hiroshi le regarda d'un air profondément ébahi.

- De… toi ? dit-il au bout d'un instant.

- Oui. Je… je l'ai composée après votre accident, sous le coup de l'émotion, et je… je l'ai jouée tous les soirs durant votre hospitalisation, sur mon synthétiseur pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde chez moi. Je ne comprends pas comment il est possible que…

- À minuit ? l'interrompit fébrilement Hiroshi.

- Pardon ?

- Ta mélodie, tu la jouais à minuit ?

« Oui, mais… Comment le savez-vous ? »

Hiroshi ne répondit pas mais déposa sa guitare sur son lit et étreignit de toutes ses forces le mince garçon assis à ses côtés. Il le tint serré contre lui un long moment, les yeux fermés, inhalant le parfum discret de son eau de toilette, savourant sa chaleur tout contre sa poitrine.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il enfin d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je t'aime, Fujisaki… Je t'aime. »

Remué jusqu'au fond de l'âme, Suguru se pelotonna entre les bras du jeune homme et appuya la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Je vous aime aussi, monsieur Nakano », murmura-t-il, sentant sous son oreille les battements réguliers de son cœur.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tu es bien certain qu'on ne va rien nous dire ?

- Mais non, ne craignez rien. Et quand bien même, je suis le cousin du directeur, que voulez-vous que l'on nous dise ?

- Tout de même… » protesta Hiroshi, un peu inquiet, mais Suguru fit taire ses craintes d'un sourire et referma la porte derrière son petit ami. _Petit ami_. Cette seule idée lui faisait courir des frissons dans le dos tant il était heureux. La salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était vaste, garnie de fauteuils, et un piano à queue lustré trônait sur une petite scène. D'autres instruments étaient disposés dans le fond, près du mur.

« Je suis plusieurs fois venu jouer ici. Maintenant asseyez-vous, et laissez-moi vous interpréter la _Mélodie de minuit_. »

Oubliant ses réticences, le jeune homme prit place dans l'un des sièges du premier rang, plus qu'impatient, soudain, d'entendre la sonate désormais familière jouée au piano par celui qui l'avait composée. Suguru lui adressa un petit signe de la tête et se mit à jouer.

Hiroshi ferma les yeux. Cette musique, lente et mélancolique mais néanmoins complexe, était celle qui avait fidèlement accompagné un instant de ses nuits tout au long de sa période d'inconscience, et avait aussi été la seule chose le reliant au monde extérieur. Des souvenirs lui revinrent de son désespoir, sa culpabilité, ses regrets, tout ce qu'il avait cru être réel et que son esprit avait seulement imaginé. Comment était-il possible que, de son lit d'hôpital, il ait pu entendre une mélodie jouée de chez lui par Suguru ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, en dépit de la profonde tristesse dont était chargé le morceau. Cette question n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse, pas plus qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de ce frêle garçon au caractère pas toujours facile et à l'ego surdimensionné.

Mais certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin d'explications, et c'était tout aussi bien ainsi.

FIN


End file.
